freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ВИD (VID)
The BИD mask (known as the VID mask in the United States of America) is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002, perhaps the worst of them all. ЛЕАН-М Logo We start off with an ominous ball and a ledge. The ball falls off and starts flying back up playing a few slides, then showing a scary mask. Additional Info It turns out that the creator of the logo was going to use the death mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese Taoist philosopher, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. This, combined with the logo itself, makes this logo very infamous and one of the scariest logos ever. In 1993-1996 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD no longer uses this logo since 2002, but continues to use the 1990s mask. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. It was very scary, funny, annoying, and rude. Music/Sounds At the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes (music, not written on paper) playing when the mask appears. YouTube Variants This is one popular logo. One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then the scary logo mask crashing into the screen. WGBH Variant: Check WGBH Boston. This logo also showed on other logos like Cartoon Network, Funimation, etc. This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. There's also one video called "BИD of Doom Drops By Squidward's House". Another fan-made variant found in the video "TV Playhouse #71: The Awesome Bruin Frightening" features the face of Daffodil The Rabbit from Clifford's Puppy Days. The logos *Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds *Short 1: Just the circle parts *Short 2: Mask appears then Razbashev's voice says "Телекомпания ВИD представляет" which means "VID Broadcasting Presents" *Before L-Club: Face opening Leonid Yarmolnik's eyes, jiggling his eyebrows in the process. *April fools day 1994: Face zooms with disagreeable sound. Then he himself takes his tongue off and opens his eyes himself (Yarmolnik was fully masked to ВИD) *Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into Igor Ugolnikov saying "VID, VID. Nothing is viewed from your view!" in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian and smiles while clapping, cheering and a synth fanfare are heard in the background *2000-2013: Black and Yellow background with Russian and an HD mask zooming in at you (a la V of Doom) It has Cyrillic text, "ВИD ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ ПPEДCTABЛЯET" which translates to be "VID Broadcasting Presents". *2013: Same but backgtound is blue and the mask was also changed *Before "Rest" the mask appeared vector and started to talk. * There is a fanmade variant called ВИD Of Doom that bangs on the screen and roars. * The person in the Oba-Na! Variant is Igor Ugolnikov * A parody of Leonid Yamolnik also exists, witch it begins with the closed eyes of Leonid. TThen he sticks out his tongue, and opening his eyes, making it look like the April Fools Day variant, but scarier. Another BИD Logo.png|For those who are wondering, this is the Oba-Na! variant from 1992. Who's that? Igor Ugolnikov. 16893403L.jpg|The famed ВИD of Doom Trivia *The person who founded VID-TV died 5 years after the company was found (1990 to 1995) *This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. *The mask itself is still used today. *The killers of the founder were not found. Scare Factor Regular version - NIGHTMARE. The loud weird and scary music, zooming circles, and evil-looking mask have scared many people, mostly those in Russia, but it's become some sort of an internet meme for it's scariness. Unarguably one of the most frightening logos ever made, and possibly the darkest and scariest Russian logo of all time. Oba-Na! Version - Medium to nightmare. With the mask fading into Ugolnikov's face, it will definitely scare some. But others might find it funny. Standard L-club variant: High to nightmare, since the mask morphing into Yarmolnik's face and the opening of its eyes, the jiggling of his eyebrows, and his rather astonished stare can scare quite a few, and we still have that dramatic fanfare, but it's (somewhat) less intimidating than the normal one April 1, 1994 - Nightmare, due to the mask suddenly changing into a eerie, mocking face. This variant is infamous for scaring many unsuspecting viewers when it first aired as an April Fools joke, as well as the fact that the variant sometimes appeared on other L-club'' ''episodes afterwards, catching (and scaring) viewers by a surprise as a result. The fact that this variant also stays there for about 12 seconds can be very unsetlling as well. NIGHTMARE! For the BИD Of Doom! The Viacom V Of Doom Filmed Logo was scary enough, but the VID mask showing up and the screaming may scare also some unexpecting viewers. Watch if you dare WATCH! YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES! Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:General wiki templates Category:Silver Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Annoying Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Evil Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:B Category:N Category:D Category:Terriyfing Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Favorite Logos Category:2016 Category:Hjk scary Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that scare Eddie and Alex Van Halen Category:Logos that scare David Bowie Category:Logos that scare Nicktoons characters Category:Russian Logos Category:Logos that they scare Caillou Category:Complete monster Category:Logos that scare Justin Bieber Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567